tales_of_ataraxiafandomcom-20200213-history
Tokamak Antares
Profile Tokamak is a born Hell Raven that transcended his status and is part Yatagarasu. He is the head youkai exterminator and the main character of Tales of Ataraxia. General Information Tokamak is the shopkeeper of the shop, Crow's den. Though he may sound as if he is a formidable opponent, he is one of the weakest compared to certain residents of Ataraxia since they are all either immortal, has infinite lives or a literal god. Tokamak may be a mortal but he can be a force to be reckoned with if he gains the power. He finds means of mostly anything that he considers as an obstacle, even considering the impossible. He has went through one impossible thing to another and always defies every one and manages to pull off such feats, this is huge judging from the fact that he is a mortal. Basic Information: Alias: Hell Crow, Displaced Reactor. Age: (Undefined, for now) Speculated Age: 16 Species: Yatagarasu, hell raven. Height: 5 ft 9" Occupation(s): * Owner of the Crow's Den * Yatagarasu * Youkai exterminator of Ataraxia * Manager of the Hell of Blazing Fires * Participant of the upcoming Flowers war * Owner of The Divine Blade of the Nine Winds * All around Magician 'Personality' Tokamak is misunderstood to be a cold hearted person due to his heritage of being a hell raven. He is actually a friendly individual that helps others in need and does not hesitate to protect his friends. Though he is kind hearted, anyone that tries to either hurt the balance of Ataraxia or his friends, will be stopped upon short notice. Though he can be a sociable person, Tokamak is surprisingly an introvert at times, wanting to be alone to embrace the beauty of nature in its silence. Sure he is a walking nuclear explosion waiting to happen but he likes to just at times be alone and enjoy pure silence, therefore isolating himself since it does calm the nerves and places people in a state of peace. His fight to secure the balance was because to honor the Fragmentiaia, the world he lived in which was now destroyed and reset by Zervah Nahveron. See Tokamak:Lore for the full story Appearance Tokamak has spiky black hair with fair skin, one spike from his black hair goes in between his eyes and has red eyes. He keeps his spellcards in his spiritual connections and is able to keep his spellcards anywhere and can use them anytime. He wears a hoodie with a rather peculiar design, with covalent bonds as his main focus, it is a black short sleeved hoodie with the said covalent bonds and wears a black shirt underneath. He also wears dark purple jeans with black boots and also has his nuclear control rod in his right arm. As a hell raven, Tokamak of course has black wings that go all the way near his waist. 'Abilities' 'Manipulate Nuclear Fusion' Since he became a Yatagarasu from the mysterious entity, Tokamak achieved the power of nuclear fusion the ultimate energy of the sun. He has since then been able to use this power and has not measured his full potential. 'Time stop' After accidentally creating a pocket watch that controlled time itself, Tokamak went into researching how it happened and upon further investigation, he manages to control time at the cost of straining his life force, this is one of the reasons of going to Ataraxia in the first place, to improve his strength and utilize this ability. 'Using different forms of magic' After three years studying in Makai, Tokamak learns to utilize magic and to the point that it even impressed the creator of Makai herself, Shinki. Tokamak is able to research forms of magic at a fast rate, faster than born residents of Makai and he learns most of the fields of magic such as Thaumic Chemistry, Botanic Energy, Arcane Magic, and traditional Witchery. He learns to manipulate not only the basic four elements: Fire, Earth, Water, and Air, but can also manipulate the void and create danmaku which though not the best of magics, if used correctly it can be devastating to whoever is in its path. Knowledge Enhancement/Void's infinite library Tokamak eventually finds means of getting infinite knowledge by getting secret tomes from an unknown source. This mysterious ability lets Tokamak rip through reality and into the vast space of the void and take a book. Not much is known how he got this ability but it is said that it was a power to get literally ANYTHING from the void but has been downgraded when he entered Ataraxia like as if someone or something is stopping him. It is also said that this ability may have started with an accident with Tokamak's friend and client Yugure Amethys, where they tested numerous thaumic experiments. One of said experiments were involving a book of infinite knowledge, Yugure imprinted part of her soul to this very book and checks if Tokamak can use it to gain the same amount of information Yugure stores for billions of years. Tokamak uses it and gains everything and so is this ability. Though it is not guaranteed, but since Tokamak may have gained this ability from Yugure, it may have been a side effect due to one of Yugure's abilities is to use the void as her way of navigation and that she can be a omniscient being and be anywhere, anytime, and be in multiple places in the same time. With this logic, Tokamak may have gotten the power to access the void for only that purpose, but again it is not guaranteed he got the power from this. Replication ''' Tokamak discovers how to make spellcards from various known residents of an unknown land and replicate certain powers. His known Replication ability lets him replicate most known entities or objects and use it for himself. Such objects include Gaps, Spellcards, and other items deemed impossible to obtain. Possessions Tokamak has various items as means of his survival in the harsh climate of his location in Ataraxia. Due to the fairy, spriggans and other monsters always around his shop, he is always on the move slaying any negative energies that try to disrupt the balance. '''The Divine Tachi of the Nine Winds: '''Tokamak acquired this blade one day during his adventures and all that he can describe about that instance is that he heard a voice in his head and tells him to go to a certain ruins. In those ruins, he finds a sword stuck in the center of an elegantly but destroyed room, with its mere presence, Tokamak feels this deep connection with this blade and takes it. This demon slaying sword is the blade in its true form only showing to those with a high potential of defeating mostly any monster. Tokamak is a sure candidate and the blade chose him to be its owner. This blade is also known to take different forms: The Dormant, Blood infused, and The Divine Retribution. '''Void robes: Tokamak's Thaumium infused robe, capable of shielding most magical entity and is great for any thaumaturge. This armor signifies Tokamak's knowledge of the void and the ancient civilization, The Eldritch. It is a dark purple robe that has been enhanced (Thanks to Yugure's help) to have a magical shield and have defensive properties, it is also known to have a slight corruption to the user, non lethal, just giving a few hallucinations. Grimoire of Tokamak: Tokamak gains this grimoire from the creator of Makai, Shinki. This grimoire does not have information since this particular grimoire, is of Makai origins therefore it is difficult for Tokamak to decipher how to embed information in this tome. Though it is noted by Shinki before Tokamak's departure that he will eventually learn how to use this book and use it in its full power. Recollection/Replicated Spell Cards: Tokamak in his times when he is in the Hell of Blazing Fires learns about how the mistress of the Palace of the Earth Spirits, Satori Komeiji who is from the full timeline and Tokamak finds out about her through rumors about the other timeline, can replicate spell cards from her opponent's memories. Tokamak takes that principle years later and finds out how to make the ACTUAL spellcard of the owner. He can recollect the cards in its pure form that it might even be mistaken that he was the original owner of the spell cards. Books of the Void: 'These are the books Tokamak grabs from the void, they can be taken anywhere and is highly convenient for him since he can create copies of each book so if he ever loses one he can just create another one. Some tomes in Zero Space are known to be the most tainted with the void and can lead to having extraordinary powers never seen before. Though it is highly unlikely, but it is speculated that Tokamak can harness these powers if displaced in a different world with a weaker magical binding. '''Hood of the Nuclear Furnace: '''Tokamak's signature hoodie, he dons this even in his first ever encounter. This black hoodie is a short sleeved hoodie with the hood having three different signs. All those signs represent covalent bonds in lewis dot structure. This hoodie is Tokamak's favorite hoodie and wears it throughout the series. '''Nuclear Control Rod: '''As a Yatagarasu, Tokamak has the nuclear control rod, a high energy rod that controls the power of nuclear fusion, the energy of the sun. This nuclear control rod is slightly different due to the rod, unlike most Yatagarasus, is seperated but connected by a mini gravity field. This makes the control rods parts float in a way and at the end of the rod is the reactor which is like a mini hakkero that stabilizes atoms. This control rod can unleash a sun by using the energy of the planet's core. This is Tokamak's signature weapon as it can destroy mostly anything. Relationships 'Yugure Amethys: Mentor and guide Yugure was Tokamak's first encounter of an inhabitant of Ataraxia. She informed Tokamak that the world is crumbling and he still has the option to go to Ataraxia even with the accident he did to his world. Yugure is also one of Tokamak's first friends in Ataraxia and helps him at times to go to the right path. Graiwal: Disappeared Friend and Partner Youkai Exterminator Graiwal was Tokamak's best friend and was pretty much player 2 in the Taint Incident in Fragmentia. Both individuals trusted each other like as if they were brothers and never left each others backs out for an ambush. They both defeated Corrupted Byakuren and after that fight, Graiwal mysteriously disappeared. No trace was left of him after the fated battle, nobody knows where he is or what is he now. Time will tell. Nicolas Akushi: "'''Friend?" Nicolas barely has interactions with Tokamak except that he called him to his palace in Alfheim to check on how he is doing. No other reports were given but it seems that Nicolas acts as a sort of mentor to Tokamak. '''Torva Levania: Assistant and friend Torva is Tokamak's friend that was supposed to be a watcher to Tokamak while Yugure is gone to ensure he does not do anything drastic. Torva helps Tokamak in various thaumium experiments and grew a friendship with the newcomer. Chousen 'Y18T10' Alexandurai: Trivia-Some Lore * Tokamak is based off different Touhou Project characters in lore wise and abilities. Utsuho Reiuji is just one of the other characters Tokamak is based off. Other examples include: Marisa Kirisame, Patchouli Knowledge, Rinnosuke Morichika, Satori Komeiji, Sakuya Izayoi and Youmu. It is also said that Tokamak's design is based on Kagerou Project's character Kano Shuuya with the black hoodie. * Tokamak is actually the in game counterpart to the one who made him, Nuclear Ronin. He is also the creator of this wiki page and structure of this wikia. * Utsuho is Nuclear's favorite character which is why he based off Tokamak from her, this is also the case for Sakuya Izayoi and Marisa Kirisame. * Tokamak is the main character of this story due to Nuclear is the one recording the story once it gets done. Nuclear thought of a character which is his Minecraft persona, but thought to give it a bigger lore and background. The result of that was an oc that came from a world called Fragmentia, who is known as Tokamak Antares. * Tokamak's name is based off the device that is used to create nuclear fusion, which is one of his most defined and prominent powers. The Antares in his name is based on the star with the same name and is known as the heart of the Scorpio constellation. This even goes to a bigger meaning when scorpions are known to be alone and defensive, two traits Tokamak is known for. * It is also implied that Tokamak knows Yugure Amethys or has this connection with her. This connection, lets Tokamak see from the eyes of a different but familiar person who also ran a magic shop, but was slightly more advanced than him. This mysterious person manages to make his shop, out of the very material that thaumic pillars use, obsidian. Tokamak learns from Yugure that it is actually someone she knows from the last world she was in which was known as RTY but was never heard from again. * Unlike the artwork for the other characters (which are all made by the same person), Tokamak's artwork is drawn by none other than his creator Nuclear Ronin. Category:Characters